


狼狈的勇者

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: #有原创人物#本节出现校园霸凌情节





	狼狈的勇者

**Author's Note:**

> #有原创人物
> 
> #本节出现校园霸凌情节

黄濑梦见自己坐在椅子上, 面前站了很多同龄人.

他们在大声地嘲笑黄濑, 可他听不清他们说了什么, 那么可能是根据令人脸燥的嘘声和刺耳的笑声判断的. 黄濑睁开眼时恍惚忘记自己躺在家里的床上, 自己不是和父母、两个姐姐一起, 位于日本的复式公寓, 是他和黑子在海外的合租的独栋loft.

黄濑起身按掉手机闹钟, 换上前一晚搭在椅背上的衣服, 也许在隔壁房间里的黑子已经起床. 今天是周一, 轮到黄濑做早餐了.

他们两个人工作日的早上就来回吃那几样, 煎蛋、一小碗蔬菜、几片面包、煎牛肉或者烤鸡肉, 烤箱是昨晚设定过时间的, 厨房里正飘散着浓郁的香气.

黑子早上喜欢喝点甜的佐餐, 黄濑钟意能提神的, 苦一点也无妨.

“我昨晚做了一个梦.”黄濑没头没尾说了这样一句.

“梦见什么了….”黑子正往嘴里塞面包

“有些忘记了, 好像是什么恐怖片的情节, 有点奇怪啊小黑子, 我明明对恐怖电影很头疼的.”

“真是的, 什么奇怪的梦嘛!”黄濑伸手理理头发, 对黑子笑着, 想一个小男孩被妈妈夸奖还保证下次能更好时脸上的表情, 然而他很快掐断这个话题. 

黑子在他的感染下也笑了.

之后黄濑坐在汽车里沉默不语, 发动引擎前, 突然想到这个梦其实自有原因.

他不是不乐意听到别人对他的夸奖, 只是他觉得自己没有这些话形容出的人该有的经历.

基本没人能想象到, 黄濑凉太童年时期遭受过霸凌, 准确来说, 冷暴力更为贴切. 另外, 只有他自己清楚, 自己曾在被霸凌的同时, 也将暴力施加与他人. 别的小朋友只是故意忽略、躲避等把戏般地方式对待他, 而他对自己的霸凌对象是言语和肢体的双重霸凌. 

放学后黄濑和其他小学生一样, 穿着藏蓝色的制服, 带着小黄帽走在回家的路上, 和他顺路的小孩子都和身边的朋友叽叽喳喳, 唯独他孤身一人. 虽然他也很想和其他人说话, 想一口气全部说出来, 从自己喜欢的动物到爸爸妈妈做的奶油炖菜, 可是回家的路上黄濑只能一个人穿过人来人往的街道. 

其实黄濑尝试过和他们搭话, 结果没等到他说完一句话, 那些孩子们风一般的跑远了.

等等我啊! 黄濑抓紧肩上的书包背带追过去.

他们压着声音嘻嘻笑着, 像一群贴地飞行的麻雀, 溜进了一条昏暗的小道, 很快看不见了.

黄濑在那条小道前面停住脚步, 扶着墙壁急促地喘气.

小学时曾突发急性阑尾炎, 这一天据手术后不到一个月, 他有些害怕. 如果继续追那些风一样跑远的孩子们, 恐怕身体承受不了, 他也不知道那条平日里不起眼的小道通向哪里, 很可能会迷路, 爸爸妈妈还有两个姐姐更会担心.

黄濑从小就是一个很懂事的孩子, 很多人都这么夸过他, 所以他不想让家人担心, 

之后他流着眼泪回家了, 身体强健的孩子们用行动拒绝他, 排斥他加入他们, 那天起即使是黄濑躲着他们, 有意拉开距离, 他们仍会固执地靠近一个人回家的黄濑, 几个人在他前方欢乐地交谈说笑.

后来黄濑认识了金原, 一个外班的男孩, 有一天的午休时间里, 黄濑看到这个男孩站在花坛后面叫骂. 穿过暖风中不断点头的浅粉色小花, 黄濑看到这个男孩手里握着一根柳条, 抽打着一个抱头蹲在地上的低年级小男孩.

“哈, 这不是黄濑吗!”总是低眉顺眼的金原得意地挑着眉, 猛一抬手, 柳条抽在小男孩的胳膊上, 他的脸被吓得抽搐, 发出一声短促的、幼兽般的尖叫.

似乎是看懂了黄濑疑问的眼神, 男孩笑了:

“卷毛狗松本, 全校最臭最胆小的东西, 刚看到了吧, 打他都不会反抗的,”

蹲在地上的小男孩抬起头, 一双泪眼望着手握柳条的金原, 一只手捂住被刚才被打到的地方.

松本的头发真如男孩所言, 是蓬松的小卷毛. 他一张白净乖巧的脸上一道一道黑色的印记混合着泪水和尘土.

“哭什么! 你是男的吗, 怎么这么不经打啊! ”金井埋怨着, 没有停下握着柳条的手.

黄濑看着丝毫不抵抗的松本, 好奇这个一头松软卷发的小男孩为什么不抵抗也不逃跑. 一场同龄者的施暴行为在他眼前真实残酷地呈现, 不知不觉中黄濑觉得自己被一股陌生邪恶的力量钉住双脚, 他动弹不得, 眼睁睁看着瘦小的松本蜷缩在地上.

金原不断挥舞手中的柳条, 突然他停下动作, 转头看向黄濑, 一双小而细长的眼睛炯炯有神, 脸颊上有两团过度兴奋的红晕, 他的张开口似乎是对黄濑说话, 同时午休结束的铃声回荡在校园里, 盖过了这个四肢细长的男孩发出的声音. 第二天黄濑才知道, 他要让自己也试试.

第二天的午休时间里, 金原主动邀请黄濑一同午餐, 他知道金原的目的是午餐过后的某项活动. 果然他领着黄濑走向开满粉色小花的花坛, 松本缩在长椅的一角, 弯腰拨弄着椅脚下的蒲公英, 他听到脚步声, 抬头看向他们, 脸上没有表情, 然后低下头, 抱住自己的膝盖.

“这不是松本吗——? 怎么, 只有你一个人!”金原快步走过去, 背影像是去领跑步比赛的一等奖, 经过一排低垂着枝条的大树时, 他狠戾地折断一截甩在手里.

松本用手理一下蓬松的卷发, 绷紧双唇直视着金原. 他看着一步步靠近自己的金原, 这个一边发出压抑的笑声, 一边将柳条藏在身后的, 和他穿一样制服的男孩.

金原开始行动, 他推搡瘦小的松本, 抓住他的胳膊把他按在地上, 松本张了张嘴, 拼命咽下吃痛的声音. 然而在拳打脚踢下渐渐流下眼泪, 在春天新抽出绿芽的柳条抽打下松了口. 他躺在地上, 双手紧紧抱着头, 脸上和制服上沾上大面积的尘土. 金原的手或者脚, 或者那根柳条在击打在他身上, 除了发出钝响, 也让他的身体随之抽搐, 制服短裤和衬衣因此变得更脏.

“黄濑, 过来试试!” 金原扭头喊他.

“要柳条的话, 自己去弄! 我可不会把我的借给你.”金原退后一步, 满意地看着走上前的黄濑.

黄濑先用鞋尖试探着那只和自己一样穿着小皮鞋的脚, 松本的脚像虫子一样在地上擦过. 

“这还需要示范吗?”身后传来金原气急败坏的声音.

他像一只灌满气的皮球, 猛地抬起一脚踹在松本的小腿肚上.

于是黄濑模仿他的动作, 绷直脚背踢向他另一边的小腿.

午休铃声响起后, 黄濑总算是听清了松本的话, 他说, 这卷毛狗疯了, 怎么哭成这个样子.

黄濑一个人回到家, 他的第二个姐姐奈美问他, 凉酱最近在学校开心吗? 黄濑很认真地思考, 自己课间和同班同学一起做游戏, 中午也和他们一起吃饭, 有时金原来找他, 他们会去花坛附近, 松本每次都等在那里, 所以只有放学回家的路上会被那些人故意针对一番, 总体来说还是开心的, 并没有难过的事.

所以他笑着说, 每天在学校里都很开心.

几天后金原在午休时间到黄濑班里找他, 他的左脸缠着纱布, 额头上有一块醒目的淤青. 金原是这样回答黄濑的疑问, 我老爹下班喝多了, 接着叹了口气, 就是因为他光知道喝酒妈妈才不回家的啊. 

黄濑没有说话, 两人沉默着走向花坛, 他们看见松本蹲在台阶上, 头靠在膝盖上, 脸上是要快睡着的平静和安逸.

“你怎么还不死——”金原突然的尖叫吓到了黄濑.

他一个箭步冲过去, 一把抓住松本的头发, 松本被突然的袭击刺激得大喊. 柳条还有拳头不断撞击着他的身体. 金原愤怒又难过地喊叫, 一声接着一声, 好像正在挨打的人是他自己.

黄濑眼里这场霸凌中没有胜者, 金原需要借助一根柳条壮胆, 握住它才有勇气, 松本是他旗鼓相当的对手, 因为他毫不犹豫地对上金原的双眼, 哪怕知道自己会被他打, 没有后退或是逃跑, 只是站在原地昂头看向高出他一头的施暴者.

“快住手!”金原的叫声很快吸引了校园内巡逻的保安, 他放下手臂, 保持着坐在松本身上的姿势.

“有什么事不能找老师吗? 为什么要和同学动手?”保安拉起金原, 回头去搀扶躺在地上的松本.

“这个低年级的偷我的钱, 他不承认还骂我.”金原泛泪的双眼和嘶哑的声音让谎言显得十分真实.

“我没有!”松本听到这句话的瞬间眼泪淌了一脸, 他很用力地摇头, 像一只甩毛的小狗.

保安也头疼了, 他看向黄濑, 黄濑立刻明白自己的作用是仲裁这场纠纷.

“他偷钱了, 也偷了我的.”他听见自己的声音这样回应.

在午休铃响之前, 保安将他们分开, 一个一个亲自送回班里. 他没有追究, 只是说不管怎么样, 做错事要承认错误, 他还说今天很大可能会下大雨哦, 回家时小心路滑.

学校在四点半放学, 此时雨点快速地落下, 接连成线, 在水泥地面上砸出一个一个小水花. 黄濑淋着走回家, 他早上出门前装了雨伞, 只是被同路的孩子们抢走了. 他和之前一样追不上他们, 双腿渐渐失去力气, 喉管里血腥味越发浓郁, 雨水打湿了他的头发, 水滴留下他的额头, 流入眼睛里. 他们把雨伞夹在脖子和肩膀间, 摆动双臂学黄濑放佛下一步要摔倒的跑步姿势.

他当天晚上发烧了, 不得不请假休息一周.

后来黄濑再也没有在学校里见过金原, 班里的同学告诉黄濑, 他的父亲喝醉后打断了他的双腿.

一年后黄濑的父母因工作调动, 他们一家搬去了另一个区. 黄濑在转入新小学前说自己想通过锻炼增强体能, 他的第一个姐姐久枝, 比他年长三岁, 是学校田径队的ACE, 她很高兴地说, 太好啦, 以后有人陪我一起晨练了.


End file.
